User talk:Gem/User Page
The whole "copying my original user page style" issue :"Because everyone besides User:Stabber kept copying my user page I changed to a new layout! Anyone is free to copy anything on this page with no need to put a note on copying anywhere!" No offence intended, but there is one thing I don't understand in your reaction on this issue. You are contributing in a wiki environment. Hence -- one could even say by definition -- you publish to a system which was invented to edit, enhance, recreate and copy the content which was provided by someone else. You even explicitly contribute under a creative commons licence (see Project:Copyrights) as is stated a few lines above the "save page" button. Therefore, after stumbling upon a well designed layout like your page had, it is quite natural in a wiki environment that it will be copied, tweaked an redistributed. By this, you help us to improve our user pages as we all help each other to improve the quality of GuildWiki. Good ideas and concepts prevail, that's one of the fantastic advantages which are instrinsic to the whole idea of a wiki. Therefore, beeing copied is the highest form of appreciation a wiki community can give to anyone. Just my 2 cents. --MRA 17:09, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :Hah I am not everybody and neither Stabber and putting those tiny boxes on my user pages took fully 2 hours of my life (because I had no idea of how wiki boxes work) --Xeeron 17:12, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::I saw Gem's page and admired it, but would never blatently copy it. I like to stick to a plain layour which works fine. Sorry about people ripping off your page. - Unchain 20:02, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well I am sorry to hear you upset about people stealing your user page layout Gem. Edits made in the main namespace are different to our own individual talk pages, sharing things is very much in line with the wiki concept but to have your user page shamelessly stolen is not ok (irrespective of the legalities). Perhaps we could create a template which says *this user page has been stolen from User:Gem* so when/if you do make a newly designed user page we can stick that on it. Credit where credit is due. :::Also on your new page you have made two typos, although *thinking differnetly* is kinda ironic :P. Drop me a line if you keep descending into madness, I consider myself to be a crazy person, if you are not crazy what are you? Normal. Stuff that! Also please remember that your contributions are appreciated and the regulars around here will always know about your User Page creating skills and the original layouts you produce. --Xasxas256 20:47, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Hey! This page looks rather similar to mine. I have trademaked the "plain text w/no imagesTM" style user page. Where's my royalties, where's my lawyer? :P --Rainith 20:51, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :I am too fanatical about people copying my user page and using the gem and heart icons created for my by User:LordBiro. :I know this is stupid, but when I saw many new users within a week or two copying exactly my page (eg Phoenix), some admitting it (which is nice, eg Lord Ehzed) and they even used the icons, which really really really are of emotional value to me, I snapped. I am full aware that this is a wiki and everyone has the right to use anything I put here. As you might have noticed, I didn't delete any of the user pages or blank them or anything. I put a note on the talk page so that the person would add a note on the page and would not use my precious icons. I appreciate it that people like my page a lot and want a similiar one, but I don't want 50% of the wiki user pages to look the same. :This user page is ironic, its intention is to make fun of different wiki related idiotisms, especially it critizises me. I know that I am behaving like a little child and this page is intended to reflect it and critizise my stupidity. After I have reached the end of my current GuildWiki projects list I will again turn back to the good side and return to my old user page with some heavy modifications. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:36, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well I'm proud to have my userpage moz-corner box free, while it's not the prettiest page out there, its certainly informative. --Jamie 06:40, 3 May 2006 (CDT)